A dual clutch transmission includes a first clutch and a second clutch. The first clutch is coupled to a first transmission shaft, and selectively connects the first transmission shaft to a transmission input. The second clutch is coupled to a second transmission shaft, and selectively connects the second transmission shaft to the transmission input. During operation of the dual clutch transmission, the first clutch may connect the first transmission shaft with the transmission input, while the second clutch disconnects the second transmission shaft from the transmission input. Alternatively, the first clutch may disconnect the first transmission shaft from the transmission input, while the second clutch connects the second transmission shaft from the transmission input. The engagement and disengagement of the first clutch and the second clutch must be precisely timed to properly execute these shifting operations.
In order to properly control the timing of the engagement and disengagement of the first clutch and the second clutch respectively, the kiss point for each of the first clutch and the second clutch must be known. The kiss point of the clutches is defined herein as the position of a clutch when the clutch makes initial frictional contact and begins transmitting torque between two different elements, e.g., the transmission input and a transmission shaft.